pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glorysia's Shaymin
|noevo = incap|image = |caption = Shaymin|prevonum = 492|firststagename = Shaymin|enva1 = Amy Palant|java1 = Vanilla Yamazaki|location = Equestria Flower Garden|ability = Natural Cure Serene Grace |current = With Glorysia|tmtrainername = Gurorishia|tmpokemonname = Sheimi|oldtrainer = Fluttershy|newtrainer = Glorysia Melody}} This Shaymin is a -type Pokémon owned by Glorysia. It will becomes into / -type Pokémon when it changes into Sky Forme. Personality Shaymin's personality changes depending on which Forme it's in. In its Land Forme, Shaymin was very shy, kind, friendly, easily scared, but it was very quietly to talk. It is a partner of Glorysia and Kestin. It likes flowers, cherry blossoms, Poké Puffs and flower gardens. When it becomes sky forme, Shaymin is brave, kind, sweet and friendly. Backstory Before the main events of the first season, it was being owned by Fluttershy. She will taking care of it by helping taking care of animals and creatures. Until then one day, Discord has been returned or back to life and wrecking havoc of Chaos. Fluttershy has been invited by Twilight Sparkle to defeating Discord. Shaymin and it's Pokémon friends to defeat Discord but failed, it has escaped along with Rainbow Dash's Pichu and Twilight Sparkle's Eevee from the chaos. Many months later, Shaymin was hide at the flower garden until it was fought by Grand Inquisitor Belle, who want's to find the new Pokémon by researching the Mythical Pokémon. After she using the great ball to catch Shaymin. During the researching, Shaymin accidentally drank a potion of Talking animal and it was becomes taking Pokémon. Grand Inquisitor Belle get Shaymin into a ball. Until Glorysia and her friends come to Equestria. Role in the Series Pokémon Heroes The Series Shaymin's first appearance was in Shaymin, The Shy Pokémon, Grand Inquisitor Belle gives Glorysia Melody a Great Ball that a Shaymin was in. Moves Used Normal Moves Land Forme Sky Forme Improvised Moves * Air Slash Strikers * Super Pokemon Fireworks In the Manga Gallery Clarissa Shaymin M11 Sky Forme.png|In its Sky forme Mallow Shaymin Sky Forme.png Mallow Shaymin.png|Shaymin in its Debut Shaymin Land anime.png|Shaymin was too shy when it saw Glorysia and her friends. Shaymin M11 Sky Forme.png Mallow Shaymin 3.png|Shaymin in Beware, The Chaos Lords! Shaymin Land Aromatherapy.png|Using Aromatherapy Shaymin Air Slash.png|Using Air Slash in its Sky forme Shaymin Sky Aromatherapy.png|Using Aromatherapy in its Sky forme Mallow Shaymin 2.png|With Mallow Jax Shaymin.png|Covered by Gracidea Flowers. Shaymin Gracideas anime.png Shaymin SM.png|Finding Glorysia Melody Shaymin curled up.png|Shaymin was being scared by Discord's Chaos at the Flower Garden. Trivia * Unlike Mallow's Shaymin, Glorysia's Shaymin that can talk by helping others. * First time of Shaymin was in Great Ball. * Shaymin's gender is genderless, but it was confirmed to be female. ** This is because it has eyelashes. * In English dub, Shaymin has a feminine voice in her Land Forme and in her Sky Forme, Shaymin has a slightly masculine voice. Shaymin would transform into its Sky Forme when it came into contact with Gracidea pollen. It would revert to Land Forme at night (As Equestrian Empire warrior cannot revert into Land Forme) or when it was exposed to ice. Category:Pokémons from Pokémon Heroes Category:Glorysia's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Talking Pokémon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters